T I P T O E
by Ru5tBlood3d l-leire55
Summary: Maka was loyal to Queen Medusa but the moment she met eyes with her target, The Pirate Queen Blair she couldn't bring herself to deal the finishing blow or bring her to justice...It seems life is quite cruel for the young Legislator Maka Albarn as it presented love to her at a very inconvenient time. WARNING: AU, EVENTUAL YURI, BxM


_**Well I want to annouce that the idea of this was brought to me by PhemieC's song Confession,( side notice: CHECK HER STUFF OUT!), and the short meeting of to certain ancestors of two certain trolls from Homestuck. *wink wink* props to those who catch on what trolls and ancestors I'm refering to ;)**_

_**Anyway I don't own anything and to confirm any doubts, this will be yuri, BlairxMaka but it will be pretty slow also its AU. Nontheless enjoy and review UuU.**_

The time had come. The Great Tyran Queen Medusa had lost her patience with the rebels. It had to happen sometime, for who wouldn't get tired of offering one of their own's soul to the queen every day? Ever since she discovered her fatal illness she'd fallen far, as now she relied on consuming the petty souls of those she reined on to survive.

That very day, the queen's patience shattered as she learned that yet again the Pirate Queen Blair had yet again robbed one of her wealthiest ports and freed her next meal. This wasn't the first time it happened and unless she did something it certainly wouldn't be the first. Now with the rebels and this treacherous bitch rousing trouble about her vast kingdom she decided that she should get rid of the problem she could handle, like The Pirate Queen. And so on that very day, The Great Tyran Queen Medusa summoned her most skilled neophyte legislater. Of course she was no proffesional, but it really wouldn't take her best legislater to rid herself of such a trivial matter. Maka Albarn was all she needed to dispose of that filthy pirate.

To say it was shocking to find that she was to be sent out on a mission was an understatement, after all she was only a novice. Nontheless Maka was trilled and she gushed about the news to the few other novices who where lucky enough to be chosen to be future legislaters. Tsubaki congratulated and gave her advice, as she'd already been on a mission twice though it'd never been something as big as this. Soul congratulated her as well, and helped her pick out a proper weapon while Black Star arrogantly exclaimed that her mission was no big deal, though Maka didn't let it falter her after all Black Star had never even been considered to take a single mission, not even small ones like catching a purse theif.

Maka was so excited that she had to force herself to sleep, tiring herself out by repeating that magical scene over and over again in her head.

_She felt nervous as she entered the grand room of the Queen, and scared because she believed she had done something wrong and if this was the case things wouldn't be nice. She bowed deeply and marveled momentarily at the various jewelry the queen wore, all of it gold and encrusted with countless jewels._

_"Maka, rise my child. You have not been summoned to me for punishment." She spoke calmly, almost warmly._

_She rose wordlessly, her gaze still lowered. _

_"Lift your eyes, I want to see them." Queen Medusa urged. She rose her eyes terrified as they _

_Medusa smiled and reached towards Maka beckoning her closer. Her sharp black nails dug slightly into Maka plump face as she held it in her hand but she swallowed the whimper._

_"Your green eyes...they're so innocent still, like meadows of lush grass in spring." Medusa murmured wishfully as if remembering a time where her eyes where golden with innocence instead of a raw sand color tainted with murder and cruelty._

_"You've yet to make your first kill, right?"_

_"Yes." Maka answered simply afraid of speaking more._

_"Well we're about to change that. I have a mission for you my neophyte. A pesky Pirate Queen for you to eliminate." She announced smiling broadly. _

_Maka stood there shocked. Medusa laughed at her reaction and continued, "Your target is the Pirate Queen Blair, as a legislater you're to bring her to justice at my mercy but if she refuses you are entitled to take her life and bring proof of her death to me." _

_"Y-yes M'am!" Maka answered quickly stuttering. _

_"You are to depart tommarow as the sun rises, you are dismissed neophyte Maka."_

_And soundlessly still a little dumbstruck Maka walked out and shut the grand door behind her._

Hours later from that Maka lay wistfully in her bed on the verge of sleep. Very soon she would get her chance at being recognized. After all she didn't stand out compared to the other's in training so if The Queen chose _her _to do this, she mustn't screw up.

As the sun rose, Maka as sharp as ever awoke. Without missing a beat she dressed in the garments of a proper legislator, something she still wasn't but hoped to be at some point. It felt strange to where the red sleeveless vest with the teal long sleeved shirt unerneath. These were very strange compared to her usual attire of brown leggings and a powdery red jacket that reached her knees. Instead of this she would tight fitting teal pants of a material that was unknown to her and a long red front that covered the space exactly between her legs from front and back. And of course, the Queen's crest that had been tattooed into the skin right under her neck ever since she was brought here. The opening in the chest above her breast provided good veiw of it, it marked that she a legislator under the command of The Great Tyran Queen Medusa. As she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but smile, she'd been anticipating this day her whole life! She had been trained to be a legislator, a dog of the queen even, but a proud one who worked hard for her position.

Not long after she recieved a scroll from the queen regarding details about her target and information about how to track her down, and not long after rode off on her horse.

Yes she'd definatly made the right decision. This is what Medusa thought as she saw her neophyte ride off. She prided herself with her great skills on reading the mind and manipulating it, Maka had been an easy target. She read her perfectly from the moment she arrived at the castle. Her mother left her after birth and her father sold her at the age of 5. She felt betrayed and hurt. She wanted to know one person cared for her, and now that Medusa had shown her such affection even if it was vague, she would return it tenfold with undying loyalty. And that was just what Medusa wanted.

Finally her problem would be taken cared for and the only thing she'd have to deal with were the rebels. She had the growing suspicion that someone close to her had betrayed her as no one else would have the kind of information that was being spilled to those ungratefuls. Now all she had to do was find out who.

_**That's all for today friends :) It's late and I need to sleep! Its my birthday! Happy birthday to me XD**_

_**Review? for me 0w0? Also if anyone can guess who's ancestor's first encounter this was based of, their names and the trolls they're ancestors to, I'll update that very day :)**_


End file.
